One in the same!
by Joey'sCuz
Summary: What happens when Ryou finally runs away adn who will help him. What happens when he falls back in love with his ex and they happen to be dating someone.


Ryou sat miserable on his bed as he hid in his room. He hid away from Bakura. He was starting to become tougher, but Bakura would only beat him harder and more. He was being broken down and from the inside out. He didn't know what to do now that he was starting to get sore from the beatings. He wouldn't stop working out. He wanted to get strong and the only way was to work out, but every time he worked out he would get beat up by Bakura.

"I can't stand this." Ryou said holding a rag to his lip. He pulled it away to see that the blood finally stopped. He sighed and looked at his notebook in front of him. He huffed a bit before lying on his stomach to finish his home work. He had to write a poem to music and then read it to the class in the morning. He turned up the music on his I-pod before closing his eyes. He listened to the music ringing in his ears. He listened to the song still mad at his former dark half and wished he could figure out what he could do about it. The song ended and he started on his homework. He slammed his pencil on the notebook as Bakura started yelling at him from down stairs. Ryou got up and walked to the door. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He propped a chair up against it and grabbed all of his school stuff and his school uniform. He opened the bottom of his piggybank and took all the money out of it. He smiled counting out that there was about 6500 dollars in his piggybank. He smiled and put it in a large dice bag. He looked around and grabbed his cell phone and sighed. He stuffed it all in a duffle bag before grabbing a couple changes of clothes. He opened his window as he put his duffle bag on the roof. He turned off everything and made it look like he was sleeping. He opened the window and climbed out. He took one final glance at his old room before closing the window. He turned and slid down the roof and looked over the side. He had the perfect view from where he was to see if Bakura was still at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled as he watched Bakura head for his room. Now was his chance and he took it. He dangled from the roof a minute before dropping down and running down the street. He smiled as he finally got out of there. He had planned his run away from months and now it is happening. He already made arrangements for him to stay at his ex-boyfriend's house. He sighed as he thought of how he might react when he got there. He didn't really want to be around his now straight ex. He didn't want to be around Kaiba and Kisara or Mokuba, but Seto said that he would do anything for him no matter what. Ryou's phone started to ring quietly as it happened to be buried under all of the other stuff. He stopped and rummaged through his bag to see who was calling him. It was Bakura and he let it ring. Ryou smiled at himself for being as smart as he was. He knew that since Bakura had his own body now, he couldn't track him anymore, and because he left the millennium ring at his old house he was untraceable. Ryou smiled and continued his walk proud of his genius. He walked and passed the school, continuing toward a small café which he knew Kaiba went to every night after work. He entered and just as he thought he seen Kaiba at a table. He noticed something though, he seemed unusual. Ryou walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. Kaiba didn't turn around. Ryou did it again.

"I told you I don't want any pie." He yelled turning around and looking pissed. "Oh, it's you." Kaiba grumbled.

"What did I do?" Ryou said feeling offended at Kaiba's remark. Ryou was already hurt enough and didn't want to be hurt any more then he already was. Kaiba shook his head and turned back around. Ryou sat down on the other side of the table.

"Did I say you could sit with me? No I don't believe I did so beat it." Kaiba said hotly. Ryou stayed in the seat and frowned looking down.

"I ran away today." Ryou said as Kaiba looked at him.

"Why should I care?" He mumbled.

"Are our arrangements still on?" Ryou said as tears welded up in his eyes. Kaiba nodded and looked out the window to his right. Ryou smiled sadly as the tears started to fall. "I can start paying rent, and paying bills. Just…"

"Shut up Ryou, you don't have to I own the land and I own all the companies that we would get bills from. Now shut up." Ryou looked at his hands under the table. He started to fidget with the hem of his sleeve. He looked up to meet the fiery gaze of his former boyfriend. He stared before lowering his eyes. Kaiba seemed to notice the bruises.

"I know I am going to have to stay inside until they go away." Ryou said covering his face.

"No you won't your not my boyfriend and I can't control your actions. If you want to go outside be my guest you want to embarrass the hell out of yourself by acting like a fucking monkey in the middle of the park go ahead. Just don't include me." Ryou looked at him in shock. Kaiba was looking out the window. Ryou studied his features and noticed a looked of what seemed sadness.

"Kisara left you, didn't she?" Ryou asked quietly. Kaiba nodded before looking at Ryou again. "I thought you two were meant to be together, by the means of destiny."

"Destiny, Ha I laugh at it, I control my destiny. Not some time telling freak." He said standing and making a bit of a scene. He stood and grabbed Ryou's things from the floor. He carried it outside as Ryou followed close behind. He walked out and noticed that the limo was waiting. He watched as Kaiba climbed in and then followed after being told to. He sat down on the opposite side of the limo as Kaiba told the driver to go. They sat in silence and waited for the trip to be over. "Ryou, I have a question for you. I am only going to ask it once and I want an answer." Ryou nodded and waited quietly looking out the window.

"What is it Seto?" Ryou asked as he looked at the other male.

"Why did you leave me?" Kaiba asked as he looked in his wallet. He pulled out a picture and showed it to Ryou. "This is the only time I remember being happy was when I was with you, or winning a duel against that confounded Yugi. I want to be this happy again and I don't know what I did to make you leave." Kaiba asked putting the picture back into his wallet. He slipped his wallet back into his pocket waiting on his answer.

"Well If I wouldn't have Bakura would have killed you. Don't say that you would like to see him try or anything like that just listen. I left to keep you safe and then you ended up going out with Kisara. I didn't want to leave I had to force myself to. Then he ended up beating me half to death that night before finally letting me go to a very light and restless sleep. I had nightmares of him killing you. Seto you are the only person I have ever really had any feelings for and I loved being with you so much I had to leave you to keep you alive." Ryou said as he turned his attention to the window where in the outside world it started to drip raindrops from the clouds. Ryou sighed as he never felt more relieved that he was able to tell his former boyfriend why he left. He was glad he was able to tell the truth. He smiled as the limo stopped at the front gate. He climbing out of the limo and walking to the back. He grabbed his things from the back of the limo and started to hum a familiar tune as he walked through the front gate and Kaiba drove by. Ryou knew that his humming irritated the hell out of his former boyfriend. He sometimes wished he never left the handsome giant that sat in the car. Ryou had noticed that Kaiba grew some more while he stayed the same shortness of 5 foot 5 inches. He sighed as he walked up to the front steps. He looked up to see Kaiba standing at the front door waiting for him. He climbed the stairs and watched where he put his foot. He counted on his way up. He forced himself to stop just because he promised himself he would do it until he knew the word for it. He continued to look down as he knew that if he looked at Seto now, he would surely notice how bad he looked. He looked up to meet the gaze of a now pissed looking Kaiba. He sighed as he walked by and wiped his feet on the "welcome" mat. He walked into the foyer and waited for his new room. He didn't want to disturb anyone and decided to go and wonder off to see if he could find it. It had been a long time since he had been in the mansion of his former lover. He didn't know what to make of it. He sighed as he walked by the kitchen. It had been forever since he had some real food. He walked back to the foyer to see Joey running in the front door. He took off his coat and looked up to meet the gaze of his dear friend.

"Ryou, why are you here at this time of night?" Joey asked as he looked at the now completely pissed looking Seto.

"Joey what have I told you about barging in on my house. I told you only in emergencies, the last one was because you couldn't open a pickle jar. What is it this time?" Joey looked up to the CEO.

"I need somewhere to hide, to keep me alive. My father is out to kill me, and I am being totally serious this time. He found out that I am still doing everything that I am not supposed to. He thinks the only way to stop me is to kill me, Seto can I hide out here for a while?" Joey asked as Ryou looked to his ex to see him sighing.

"Yeah I guess but you have to be in the farthest room from me. Ryou follow me I will show you your room." He said Ryou grabbed his bag and nodded. He walked to a room that he knew all too well.

"Seto, this is our old room." Kaiba nodded and hugged Ryou around the waist.

"Hopeful it won't be old any more." He said kissing Ryou's neck. Ryou's eyes widened to the size of golf balls. He knew he couldn't fight Seto, he tried once and lost. Ryou submitted to the pleasurable feeling running through him. He felt Kaiba's hand slither under his shirt before he finally snapped back to reality.

"Seto I can't, I am so sore, even if I did want to I wouldn't be able to." Ryou said opening the door and walking in. He shut the door quickly knowing that he left Seto stunned right outside his door. He sighed and turned on the light to see all of the stuff still in its place. He walked around running his finger along the furniture. He looked back on the furniture and noticed a line where his finger was and the dust parting. He looked at his now not so albino finger. This place is filthy.

Well I am posting. This will be better I promise very soon.


End file.
